To Hold the World
by bonnuit
Summary: Mrs. Chase was probably the worst teacher you could ever have, but public school assemblies can change anyone. One shot.


**So I just threw this together. Hope you like it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

To Hold the World

Mrs. Chase was probably the nastiest teacher to ever exist. She was strict, gave out too much homework, didn't care about a student's problems, and had the highest expectations. A kid got detention once when Mrs. Chase pressured him into telling her that he didn't study for a test.

Students had spread plenty of bad rumors about her. She had heard some of them, but didn't seem to care.

Me? I was one of the fellow students suffering through her class. I didn't hate people very easily, but I _hated _Mrs. Chase. I felt bad for the sorry fellow married to her.

Mrs. Chase had one picture on her desk, but nobody had ever seen it. It didn't face the class and nobody dared to touched her desk. I once saw her crying while clutching the picture frame to her chest when I was walking to a classroom for lunch detention. And that's when I started to form theories.

I figured Mrs. Chase was lonely, but didn't know how to make friends. I figured she lost her husband. I figured she had a family member dying of cancer. I figured she didn't have friends. I didn't know what theory was right. I just made them up and kept them to myself.

Halfway through my freshman year, we had a school assembly. The school was showing pictures of the students and teachers from events throughout the year. Cheesy music was playing. Nobody was paying attention.

When the slideshow ended, the principle walked up to the podium and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I would like Mrs. Chase to come to the center of the stage please." He grinned a little. "Now most of you know Mrs. Chase," he started. "She is the history teacher for the freshman students. She had made a lasting impression on the students according to the guidance counselor." Mrs. Chase, who was at the at the center of the stage now, raised an eyebrow at that. "What the students don't know is that Mrs. Chase has a husband in the Navy. He has been overseas for the past four years." Mrs. Chase's face turned as white as a sheet. The school was silent. "We would like to welcome him back home today!" The principle was grinning from to ear to ear.

A man walked out from behind the curtains of the stage in a blue navy uniform. Clapping and cheering erupted from the crowd. Mrs. Chase fell to her knees and started to cry. The man ran over to her and kneeled next to her. He said something to her, and she fell into his arms crying. He smiled and slowly helped her up. She was smiling. That was the first time any student and seen her smile. He walked over to the podium while holding Mrs. Chase's hand.

"I would like to thank you all for the warm welcome." The man smiled and looked around at all the students and teachers. "My name is Percy Jackson and I've been overseas for a while, like your principal said. For those of you who are confused my wife chose to keep her maiden name." I could hear a couple of people go 'oh' in the crowd. "I haven't been in a school in a long time." He laughed. "That's probably a good thing though, because I got kicked out of a lot of them for a good reason." Laughs were heard from the crowd. Mrs. Chase rolled her eyes at him. He glanced at her and grinned. "My wife doesn't think I should say that to high school students, but as the saying goes: YOLO." That got just about every student to laugh. Mrs. Chase smiled and looked at the ground. "I hope you all have a great rest of the year. Hopefully Mrs. Chase isn't too harsh on you kids." He waved and stepped back from the podium. The crowd was cheering and clapping their hands.

And Percy Jackson swooped his wife into their first kiss in four years.

I entered the school dreading the history class I had right after homeroom. But as I walked into my history class, Mrs. Chase was standing in front of the class smiling and greeted us all with a hello.

It was like the world had lifted off her shoulders.


End file.
